Nobody Sleeps
by Iaveina
Summary: Roxas doesn't quite believe that Axel could fall asleep on that particular sofa. Demyx explains. Twoshot.
1. Nobody Sleeps

**Nobody Sleeps**

**Summary: Roxas doesn't quite believe that Axel could fall asleep on that particular sofa. Demyx explains. Oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and SquareEnix! **

**This is a random little oneshot from me. Betaed by the wonderful littlelight and Miss Sphinxy! Thanks guys!**

**I'm vaguely annoyed as document manager no longer lets me use my usual 4-dash divider between the beginning Author's Notes and the actual story.**

**Story edited on the 5****th**** July 2010 because I'd noticed that this site has decided to take out something in this chapter and I noticed a typo in chapter 2. **

* * *

"Aw, he looks so sweet when he's asleep," Demyx gushed, leaning on the back of the rickety old sofa located in the Organisation's rec. room. "You'd never guess that when he wakes up he's a bundle of pure fiery…goodness,"

Roxas shot the Melodious Nocturne an anxious look. "What?"

Demyx ignored him and continued on. "And look! He fell asleep whilst playing on the Playstation!" The sitar-playing homo sapien moved from his position standing behind the sofa to over where the slim Playstation 2 lay in front of the television. Roxas closed his eyes and resisted the urge to bang his head on a nearby wall and let his friend keep up his running commentary; hoping that Axel would wake up soon and flambé him. "Heh, his poor skater's not looking so hot,"

Roxas opened his eyes and looked at the television, where Axel's Playstation character kept skating into the sea. Roxas chuckled, marvelling on his best friend's ability to sleep anywhere, and gently leaned over the top of the sofa to pry the controller from the redhead's limp grasp. He pressed 'Start' and the game paused. Demyx sighed.

"I would have left it," He commented, sitting cross-legged on the rug. He leant back, propping himself up with his hands. He grinned at the younger blond. "It would have been worth the look on Axel's face when he figures out that he fell asleep during a time challenge,"

Roxas managed to see the timer past the game's 'pause' screen. He rolled his eyes.

"He'd probably set the television on fire or something," He commented.

"That's if he could summon enough energy,"

Roxas tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. He recalled that Axel had been out on a solo mission, where he didn't know, for the past 3 days. The only reason he knew that the redhead was back in headquarters was because he'd caught Demyx standing at the door, a devious look on his normally carefree face.

"Poor Ax," Demyx sighed. "He looks beat," Dark circles underneath his eyes painfully stood out on Axel's pale skin and his normally spiky red hair dropped slightly. Roxas nodded in agreement with Demyx's statement.

"Why'd he come here first though?" Roxas pondered. "I mean…there's still some breakfast leftovers in the kitchen…and his own bed's got to be waaay more comfortable than this old couch…" Demyx's soft, musical chuckling interrupted his train of thought.

"That's where you're wrong," Demyx said. He beckoned Roxas closer, and despite being slightly freaked by the playfully serious tone that Demyx had just adopted, he moved so that he was sitting cross-legged next to the older Nobody. "Axel's chosen the most comfortable place in the entire universe to sleep,"

Roxas gave him a sceptical look. "You're exaggerating," He replied, smiling. The grin slowly slipped off his face at Demyx's un amused look. "Dem…you're freaking me out,"

"Always to the point," Demyx mused. "Well, how exactly am I freaking you out?" He asked.

"You're acting like this sofa is the best thing since…" Roxas trailed off, waving his arms. Demyx smirked at him. "Don't smirk at me!" Demyx's smirk turned in rambunctious laughter. Roxas' eyes widened.

"Shhh you idiot! You'll wake Axel up!" He hissed. Demyx just laughed harder. Roxas quickly looked over at the snoozing lump on the sofa…to find him still snoozing. He poked Demyx. "I'm serious!"

Demyx's laughter abated. "I know! That's what's so damn funny!" He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Roxas scowled at him.

"If you're just gonna laugh at me I can leave," Roxas stated evenly. "It sure beats the hell out of being laughed at," He went to stand up but Demyx grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

"I'll be good," He replied sincerely. "Now about this sofa-"

"Yeah, what's so special about it?" Roxas cut in. He eyed the sofa wearily, a dissatisfied look in his eyes. "It doesn't exactly _scream_ 'special,' "

Demyx shook his head. "_That_ sofa," He pointed at the sofa for emphasis. "Is the _best_ place to sleep. Full stop," His gaze grew distant. "It's been here ever since Xigbar dragged it here from some unknown world. I found out by accident how comfortable it is…I fell asleep during one of Vexen's rants about something sciencey…and the next thing I knew I was dreaming dreams of clouds and candy floss…asleep on the comfiest sofa in the worlds,"

"I find that hard to believe-"

"Scream,"

Blink.

"_Excuse me?_"

Demyx waved him off. "Make a _really_ loud noise,"

"And risk waking up tomorrow morning with no hair, _no_ thanks," Roxas replied vehemently. Demyx glared at him and stood up. He walked over to Axel, bent down and calmly yelled loudly in his ear.

Roxas pried his eyes open, vaguely surprised since he didn't remember shutting them in the first place, and stared open-mouthed at Demyx.

"You IDIOT!"

Demyx raised an eyebrow and gestured to Axel.

The redhead hadn't so much as twitched.

Demyx returned to his seat on the rug and grinned at Roxas. "See," He stated. "No one could sleep through that unless they were sleeping on a _very_ comfortable surface," He summoned his sitar and started playing a tune that bled success in every note. Roxas let himself get lost in his thoughts for a few minutes. He then lay on his back on the rug and sighed.

"What now?"

After a moment Demyx stopped playing.

"I have some permanent markers…"

Silence.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Demyx, my friend. I do believe I am,"


	2. Nobody Wakes

**Nobody Wakes**

**Summary: Axel wakes up from his nap to discover something. The hunt for the perpetrators begins. **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and SquareEnix!**

**Betaed by Miss Sphinxy, littlelight and Emily!**

**Reuploaded on the 5th July 2010 due to what I thought was a typo - but realised it wasn't a typo, but a word this site took out. Fabulous.**

* * *

'_That was, without a doubt, the best sleep I've ever had_,' Axel pondered as he shifted positions on the sofa he was previously snoozing on. After a taxing 3-day mission the wonderful softness of the sofa was heavenly. He grumbled in annoyance as his feet, attached to his notably long legs, stuck out over the side of the sofa when he straightened out. He opened his eyes and blinked.

'_Damn…_' He grumbled thoughtfully, squinting at the television screen opposite. '_I fell asleep during a time challenge,_' He groaned theatrically as he pried his back from the cushions to sit up. '_Where the heck's my controller?_' He vaguely remembered falling asleep with the sleek black device in his hand, but he could immediately tell that he was no longer holding it. He spotted it lying on the floor nearby and figured that he must have dropped it.

He was just leaning down to pick up the controller when the door to the rec room burst open and he felt a bolt of lightning fly past his ear. His hand froze, his fingers inches from the item he sought, and slowly he turned his head to look at the door; and the peeved member of Organisation XIII who stood there.

"My, my Larxene," Axel mused. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

Larxene burst out laughing.

Axel's narrowed his eyes. "What's so funny?" He demanded. Larxene managed to control her laughter long enough to answer.

"N-nothing!" She chortled. She cleared her throat and her amused look turned to one of fury in seconds. "I WANT MY SOFA! MOVE IT!" She shot another bolt of lightning at Axel, causing him to dive off the sofa and onto the floor.

"Hey! It's not your sofa!" He protested. Larxene stormed in and flung herself onto the cushioned seat.

"I DON'T CARE!" She screamed at him. "Move it or lose it doodlepad!"

Axel was too concerned over the fact that she'd readied a ball of lightning to throw at him to notice his new nickname. He scrambled out into the hallway, slamming the door behind him.

"I wonder what's up with her…" Axel mused, he ran a hand through his spiky hair and wandered down the hallway to the staircase, passing Lexaeus on the way down.

He found it strange that the bigger nobody's laughter seemed to reverberate throughout the castle.

Something was up…

…And he didn't know what it was.

_Yet_.

His best bet was to find some other Organisation members, and the best place to look for stray Organisation members was in the kitchen. And he was right.

Sitting at the end of the long kitchen table were Luxord and Xigbar, the latter apparently losing terribly at a game of strip poker (if his skull and crossbones boxers were anything to go by), and standing nonchalantly by the microwave was Xaldin. All three looked up as he entered, and in unison all three burst out laughing.

Axel glared and crossed his arms. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing Crayola," Xigbar sniggered. "Just admirin' your new look,"

_That_ got Axel's attention. "What!" He exclaimed. Xaldin winced sympathetically and handed him a silvery saucepan. He screamed.

"AHH!WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO ME?"

Awkward silence.

"Dude, my _ears_!"

"MY KITCHEN!"

"M-my c-c-cards!"

Axel stood staring, open-mouthed, at his reflection in the saucepan, ignoring the semi-chaos around him.

His face had become, using Larxene's nickname for him, a doodlepad. Someone, or some_ones_ (and Axel had a pretty damn good idea who), had written 'I (heart) Xemnas,' on his left cheek whilst various drawings ranging from squiggles to ducks adorned the rest of his face. He guessed from the bold, black ink that he'd been drawn on in permanent marker.

"You'd better clean up this mess!"

Axel blinked. During his _episode_ he must have let out a burst of fire…as the kitchen looked…scorched. Xaldin's hand, which was gripping one of his spears so tightly his knuckles were white, twitched as he glared menacingly. Luxord was staring wide-eyed at what remained of his card deck whilst Xigbar stared at him, a massive grin on his scarred face.

"Er…later!" Axel cried and darted out of the kitchen before he could become Xaldin's human pincushion. Xemnas and Marluxia, who must have been roused from their dark (or in Marluxia's case, flowery) domains by Axel's yelling, stopped him in the hallway.

"Number Eight-" Xemnas started, but was interrupted by Marluxia.

"What happened to your face?" The pink-haired guy asked, smirking. "I love the addition to your hair too…"

Axel growled and felt through his hair until he encountered a braid. He let out a feral roar and stalked up the stairs and through a series of hallways until he came to a door. He barged right in.

"DEMYX!" He yelled loudly, coming to a stop in the middle of the room and startling the figure leaning next to an aquarium full of fish.

"Axel!" Demyx grinned, putting a pot of fish food into a small cupboard underneath the aquarium. "You're back!"

Axel summoned a fireball and glared at Demyx. "You did this to me?"

"Did what?" Demyx asked, tilting his head innocently. "The funky artwork? Nah, I can't draw to save my life,"

"Which would explain why Mr Ducky-" He gestured to his forehead, eyes twitching. "-Has three webbed feet,"

Demyx chuckled nervously and started to slowly edge towards the door. "R-really?"

"You're stuttering," Axel stated evenly, slowly advancing on the musician. "And _you_ stutter when you're nervous,"

Demyx fidgeted slightly.

"This had _better_ come off," Axel said, fuming. "Or there'll be _hell_ to pay, kapeesh?"

Demyx nodded slowly and then looked at something over his shoulder. "LOOK! A BUMPER PACK OF SEA SALT ICE CREAM!"

The redhead immediately turned. Axel couldn't believe that he fell for _that_. But he did. And he knew that Demyx had portaled away, if the familiar sound was anything to go by. He growled, suddenly wishing that there _was_ a bumper pack of sea salt ice cream in his possession at that moment.

He then stalked off, seeking the only other person who would've dared to draw on his face.

He passed a calmer-looking Larxene on the stairs, the Savage Nymph erupting into fresh gales of laughter upon seeing him, and stomped up to Roxas' room. When it became evident that the youngest member of Organisation XIII wasn't in his room Axel's search became more murderous.

'_How dare he draw on my face and then hide_,' Axel fumed, looking into every room he came too. 'Someone's_ having his hair attacked by a fireball whilst he sle-'_ He came to a halt outside the rec room. He grinned and finished off his train of thought on lighter note. '_-ep_,' All of his murderous intentions faded away and he smiled.

Lying on the bedraggled sofa, the very place that was said to be the most comfortable surface in all the worlds by the likes of Demyx, Larxene and Axel, was Roxas. Fast asleep.

Axel's gaze softened as he silently entered the room. He laughed softly.

"I guess you weren't trying _that_ hard to hide from me," He grinned. "And I guess I can put off attacking your hair until another time," He carefully picked up the blanket hanging over the back of the sofa and draped it over Roxas' lightly snoring form. He straightened up and headed for the door, stopping in the doorway.

"Sleep tight Rox,"


End file.
